Lee Price (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed father; Unnamed mother (deceased); Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Category:White EyesWhite as Venom) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Category:No HairNone as Venom) | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, and long prehensile tongue as Venom | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; formerly Army Ranger | Education = | Origin = Human bonded to an alien symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = Queens, New York, New York, USA | Creators = Mike Costa; Gerardo Sandoval | First = Venom Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Born in Queens, New York, Lee Price had a rough life growing up, being brutally bullied as a child and seeing his mother being constantly beaten up by his father. Lee befriended a mutant boy with pyrokinesis, who razed the apartment complex they lived in when government agents came for him and inadvertently killed Lee's mother. Abandoned by his father, Lee was taken into protective services and spent five years as a ward of the state before joining the Army Rangers. Lee was injured in a mine explosion that killed several members of his squad and cost him two of the fingers on his left hand. Discharged due to his injury, he registered as a disabled veteran in order to receive benefits — which did not come through — and was unable to find employment with any domestic security firms, leaving him in a desperate situation. Becoming Venom Faced with eviction from his apartment, Lee accepted a transaction job for the Black Cat's gang to Tombstone's crew. After delivering the package to Tombstone's men, the situation escalated when they refuse to pay, and both factions pulled guns on each other. Lee was unnarmed, but he was saved from being shot when the Venom symbiote abruptly intervened, desperately searching for a host. Lee overpowered the symbiote with his will and - disregarding its outraged protests - used it to kill every member of Tombstone's gang, as well as those of Black Cat's gang, and even his friend Tony Consiglio, in order to keep his possession of a symbiote a secret for maximum benefit. Once he returned to his apartment, Lee engaged the symbiote in a mental confrontation and repelled its attempts to take him over. The following day, Lee decided to return the merchandise to Black Cat, claiming to have been the sole survivor of the confrontation between the two gangs, and offered her the use of his services, attracting the suspicion of Adams - Black Cat's second-in-command, and Mac Gargan. When he returned home, Lee was attacked by Firebug, which prompted him to transform into Venom to fend off his assailant and kill him to maintain his secrecy. When the fight was taken to the street, Venom was confronted by a pair of FBI agents who had tailed him from Black Cat's hideout. Venom escaped injured, and took refuge in Tony's apartment. Having investigated Lee and his associates, the FBI agents caught up with him and offered him an ultimatum: work for the FBI as an informant, or risk becoming public, thus turning into a target for law enforcement agencies and vigilantes. Lee met with Agent Bagman, one of the FBI agents, outside Parker Industries, where the symbiote mentioned it had been held prisoner before bonding to him. Lee noted that the symbiote was sounding less intelligent than it had before, but their conversation was interrupted by FBI agent Bagman, who requested Lee get the symbiote to reveal Spider-Man's secret identity. Bagman gave Lee time to consider the request, after which Price was summoned by Black Cat, who asked him to intimidate a Daily Bugle reporter who was writing an exposé on her crime group. Noting that Black Cat's trust in him was slipping when he was paired with Mac Gargan and issued the order not to kill anyone, Price accepted the job despite the increasingly feral symbiote's concerns. However, Gargan - dressed in his Scorpion armor - decided to eliminate Price and blame his death on the reporter after killing him too. The Venom symbiote emerged to save Price from being beaten to death, and the ensuing battle was recorded by bystanders and posted online. Venom defeated Gargan and would have eaten him had Spider-Man not intervened. Retreating, Price abducted the reporter and threatened him to learn Adams' address. That evening Venom attacked Adams, who revealed that he'd told Black Cat that Price had lied to her and was the symbiote's host. Price retorted that Black Cat would go after Adams as well, since he'd gone behind her back, and offered him protection - plotting to turn Adams over to the FBI and take over Black Cat's organization once she was arrested. However, Agent Bagman was revealed to be an informant for Black Cat's gang and in league with Adams, ambushing Price with a helicopter armed with incendiary missiles. Venom managed to destroy the helicopter, but this caused the FBI to call in their Symbiote Task Force, led by the Venom symbiote's former host Eddie Brock. | Personality = Having been traumatized by his harsh childhood and experiences serving overseas, Lee is callous, ruthless, pragmatic, and cruel. His time as a soldier taught him that it is the people who stay calm who are victorious, and as such he maintains a stern, stoic demeanor at almost all times. He revels in the power being Venom gives him, and is not above forcing the Venom symbiote to commit acts of violence against its will. However, Lee is not ambitious, seeking to operate from the shadows and take only what he is owed for his work. | Powers = Black Symbiotic Costume: The Venom symbiote grants Lee the following powers: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Accelerated Healing Factor: Price lost the pinky and ring fingers on his left hand serving in the Army, but after bonding to the symbiote he was shown with both missing fingers intact. * Wall-Crawling * ESP (Spider-Sense) * Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense * Camouflage Capabilities * Constituent-Matter Generation * Constituent-Matter Manipulation * Genetic Memory * Night Vision * Venom's memory from previous hosts | Abilities = Willpower: Price's military training has given him the willpower to easily repel psychic incursions, as he was easily able to mentally subjugate the Venom symbiote and gain control of it. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sonic and Heat: The Venom symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. They can cause the symbiote physical pain and discomfort, where as "more powerful" attacks might be completely ineffective. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Lee was created to harken back to the original Venom's period as a pure villain, and combines traits of all three main hosts, Eddie Brock, Mac Gargan, and Flash Thompson. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Military Personnel Category:Sociopaths Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder